


They Always Forget

by yanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Old work, not re-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-13
Updated: 2005-02-13
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanagi/pseuds/yanagi
Summary: Quatre is such a nice guy people always forget he was a Gundam Pilot with sometimes unfortunate consequences. A simple night on the town.





	They Always Forget

They Always Forget

Category: Gundam Wing/AC

Author: yanagi

Last updated: 02/13/2005

Words: 6121

Status: Complete

Content: 1 chapter

.

Summary: Quatre is such a nice guy people always forget he was a Gundam Pilot with sometimes unfortunate consequences. A simple night on the town.  
.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I just borrowed the boys to play with. I won't hurt them–much.

Rating: PG-13

Parring: 1x2, 3x4, 5x

Summary: The boys go to a club for a little relaxation. There are always trouble makers in the life of a Gundam Boy, but they always seem to forget that Quatre was a Gundam Pilot, too.

.

The club was loud and getting rowdy but Quatre was having fun and didn't want to leave just yet. He was careful with his drinks and always kept them covered and in his hand, so when the man bumped into him he knew he hadn't spilled anything on him. The man wanted to get into an argument anyway.

Quatre was used to this kind of thing. Someone would find out who he was and try to start a fight. Either because they wanted to make a name for themselves by fighting a Gundam pilot or because they knew he was rich and wanted to get money out of him.

"Excuse me. Please don't start a fight. I don't feel like the aggravation. I just want a night of fun with my friends."

Quatre held his hands out in a placating gesture. It worked, like it usually did. Most people backed down when he turned on the charm and smiled his 'I'm no threat' smile. It also worked this time because Trowa loomed up behind him like a bad dream. Not that he minded any, he loved Trowa and liked it that he was protective.

"I hate idiots like that! Why can't they just leave us in peace?"

"Trowa Koi, they don't know any better. Just let it slide, I'm in too good a mood to let some jerk spoil it. Come dance with me."

Trowa gave up. Quatre was in one of his moods and denying him what he wanted when he was in that sort of mood wasn't a good idea. At least for him, Quatre in bargain mode was as irresistible as a Gundam at full speed.

They spent the better part of the early evening dancing, sitting at a table watching Duo and Heero dance, and teasing Wufei. Quatre had organized the evening which meant that they would go to a very good restaurant for supper, then on to another club.

"How may I help the young sir? I'm sorry to say that we only have seating by reservation."

The head waiter eyed the five boys with misgiving mixed with condescending hauteur. They were obviously much too young to be able to afford anything on the menu. And even seating them would cause problems. They would have to be asked to leave when they realized that they couldn't afford the prices; which weren't on the menu. This being one of the places where 'if you have to ask the price you can't afford it' was the by word.

"Yes, the Winner party; seating five."

Quatre gave the head waiter a cold, condescending look, which dared him to say anything, and handed him a tip that made him blanch. Anyone who tipped that much was more powerful than he wanted to anger. Then he froze, his face going rigid and blank. That cold look, the name Winner, the blond hair and innocent looking blue eyes, this boy was that Winner, THE Winner.

"R-r-r-right this way, sir. Please."

Quatre smiled at the man and nodded.

"Thank you. I hope you put us at my favorite table. The one by the kitchen? I like it very much."

All the guys liked that table. It was right by the kitchen door, with a screen of potted plants between it and the rest of the room. They could see the room easily but not many people noticed it, which gave them privacy without being boxed in.

The Mater d' came over and presented them with menus and requested, "Drinks? No. Very well." 

Heero snickered. They were all underage but, as emancipated minors, they got away with a lot. Especially since three of them were Preventers and carried not only badges but guns and knives and . . . well, things. You never knew what Duo might have hidden in his braid. And Quatre's carefully tailored suites hid a rather nasty surprise or two.

They managed to get their food without further incident. Wufei was the only one who had any complaints and it was the usual one. There wasn't enough rice on his plate. Now, not having enough rice wasn't that big a deal but the waiter decided to put the kids in their place so he made a big deal out of it, causing enough disturbance that Quatre needed to get away for a moment.

Excusing himself to the Gentlemen's room, he headed down the hall that lead to it. The man that got in his way was feeling belligerent for some reason, so he blocked the hall trying to make Quatre walk around him. Quatre was not in the mood for more aggravation so he just walked straight at the man, meeting his eyes and projecting bad thoughts his way.

The man foolishly stood still and puffed himself up in a 'manly' fashion. 

Quatre wasn't letting him buffalo him. He was not in the mood. Quatre brushed by him, giving him a shove. 

The man grabbed him by the arm and found that he'd grabbed a buzzsaw. Quatre shoved off on his left foot slamming his right shoulder into the man's chest. When he rebounded off the wall Quatre hit him on the nose with the back of his right fist. All this was accomplished so quickly that the man wasn't sure what had happened. He only knew that he couldn't breathe and his nose was broken.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry. You should know better than to pick on someone smaller than you."

Quatre used the facilities and returned to his table. Trowa immediately saw that something had happened.

"Quatre? You ok? You don't look happy."

Quatre turned on his sunniest smile and shook his head. He wasn't about to spoil everyone elses fun with a complaint about a stupid man who didn't know enough to leave a Gundam pilot well enough alone.

"Nothing's wrong. I just met an unpleasant man in the hall to the restroom. No big deal. Did Wufei get his rice?"

Wufei watched Quatre for a moment. Duo didn't have to watch, he'd followed Quatre and seen it all, but he knew Quatre didn't want to ruin the evening so he kept his mouth shut, he'd yell at Quatre later.

Heero seemed oblivious to the whole thing, but he was as aware of what was going on as anyone and more than some. He wondered if it would ever get around that the 'little quiet one' was as dangerous as any of the others. Much more dangerous than; say ... he was, because he was so easy to underestimate.

After finishing their meal and receiving a bill that would have made many people feel faint, they were escorted to the door by a cringing Mater d'. Quatre was not happy and letting the man know it in no uncertain terms even thought he kept his voice soft and reasonable.

"I'm sure you aren't a stupid man. If you were, you wouldn't be working here as Mater d', so I'm not sure why you can't seem to remember to tell the kitchen extra rice for Mr. Chang. It's not as if I'm unknown. I don't mind paying the prices here, the service is usually so good. But if I'm paying prices like this I expect service to match. I'm sure you understand."

The Mater d' was sweating and scrambling to keep up with Quatre. He was short but he moved like a dancer, he was extremely graceful and his strength was hidden by the smoothness of his motion.

"I'm so sorry, Sir. It's just that you're so young, and he's new, and . . . " the Matre d' bumped into Heero who didn't move, so the man bounced back. "Excuse me, I'm sorry. I didn't . . . un . . . "

Heero turned on the Death Glare of Ice and watched as the man paled even more, gulping and stumbling over his own feet in an effort to get out of Heero's way without offending Quatre in the process.

"I'm sure you didn't intend to offend Mr. Winner by providing poor service. I hope you have a word with the staff. We would be glad to give you some security advice . . . gratis."

Duo snickered behind Quatre, the double-barreled glare from Quatre and Heero had the Matre d' on the verge of apoplexy. Wufei and Trowa just added their own looks to the mix. As they left the restaurant, they heard several people wondering who they were. Their attitude said old but their faces said young.

.

"I found a new club I want to go to. It's in a warehouse down by the docks. I'm afraid it's in a really bad part of town. But the security should be good since Wufei provided the package."

Wufei smiled at Quatre, "If they followed my instructions it should be ok. Just don't leave the club proper. The rest of the area is all warehousing without proper security so who knows what might happen, especially since it's not really a new club. Bikers trashed it, so it's just remodeled and renamed."

Duo laughed and bounced from foot to foot feinting at Wufei. "And who would be stupid enough to ignore the advice of the great dragon Chang. Especially when they paid through the nose for it."

Wufei smacked him on the back of the head, gently, and curled his lip. "Who indeed-other than Shinigami. Stop that."

Duo hopped into the car hauling a smiling Heero with him. Trowa waited for Wufei and Quatre then took the seat nearest the door.

Reaching over to Quatre, Trowa tapped him on the knee then scooted in between him and Wufei; wrapping his arms loosely around the blond's shoulders he touched his forehead to Quatre's and asked, "You ok, Baby? Something bothering you?"

"No, Love. Just stupid people. I get tired sometimes, you know?"

"No, I'm not you, so I don't know. I'll do anything I can to help you. You know that, don't you?"

Quatre kissed Trowa gently and nuzzled his head under the taller boys chin.

"Yeah, Lover, I know. I helps a bunch."

When they got to the club the door man let them in immediately

The club was crowded, hot, smokey, and everything that made a night club a night club. Quatre looked around and saw the usual groups; the prepies, and the Goths, and the bikers, and good girls.

"God, I'd really like to find a club that didn't look like every other club in the world. I'm . . ."

"Hey! You're what, Q-man? Come dance with me."

"Where's Heero?"

"John."

"K. I'll dance with you until he gets back."

Duo and Quatre stepped onto the dance floor and immediately attracted a lot of attention. If you were a Club Kid, you'd be attracted too. They were very near the same height and size. But where Quatre was slender, elegant,and refined, and danced with a practiced grace; Duo was a dynamo about to overload, every move was explosive and almost violent, not to say that he wasn't graceful too, he was. He just seemed to fly off in all directions at once. The floor cleared so that they were dancing in a circle of clapping, cheering people.

Duo jacked the tension up a notch as he started a challenge with Quatre. He motioned Quatre out of the circle and danced solo then he gave Quatre an exaggerated bow and watched as Quatre imitated his moves exactly. Then Quatre started on his own challenge. Dipping and swaying, he gyrated in one spot, letting everyone see that he was in control of every muscle in his body. Duo answered his routine but before he could start a second round the DJ broke it up. He knew that the watchers would get bored soon and start leaving

"Ok guys! You're both beautiful! You know you are. But let some common people have the floor. Ok everybody dance!"

"Hey, Q-babe that was fantastic! Here . . . "

Duo handed Quatre the bandana he'd been wiping his face with, Quatre accepted it gratefully even though it was printed with odd symbols and 'Smell ya later'. He swiped it across his forehead and cheeks, then he handed it back to Duo who just stuffed it into a pocket.

"Thank you, Duo, that was very nice. I enjoyed it ."

The other pilots just closed in around the two dancers with smiles and laughter.

"Show off!" Heero put his arms around Duo and started for the table Wufei had staked out for them.

"Hn, you're just jealous because you have two left feet, unless you're kicking ass."

"I just don't see the need to do much showing off. I like slow dancing better." Heero leered at Duo suggestively making him blush.

"Yeah, well, on that note. Trowa, you better dance with him more or you're gonna loose . . . . ow!"

Quatre had reached out and smacked Duo on the head, causing all the guys to laugh. Trowa just scowled at Duo who hid dramatically behind Heero who dragged him back out with a laughing 'Face the music, Baka.'

After a few non-alcoholic drinks the heat in the club had reached a level that made dancing unpleasant, at best. The guys parted ways for a while, some to go for more drinks and others to leave what they had drunk. Quatre paused on his way back to the dance floor/main room.

"I'm so hot. What harm could it do to step outside for a second or too, the doorman is right there."

Quatre nodded to the doorman and stepped outside into the cool night air. It felt good on his overheated skin. He was only going to stand right outside the door, in fact he had only intended to stand and speak to the doorman for a second, but he was called away and Quatre found himself in charge of the door. 'Man, I'll be back in two shakes, just stand right here and . . . er . . . look . . . mean?'

"Whooot! Just a little guy on the door tonight. Hey man, let us in. 'K?"

"No, I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Oh come on, no one will know."

"I will."

The leader decided to press the issue and force his way in, which wasn't such a good idea, as he soon found out. He grabbed Quatre and suddenly found himself airborne and then flat on his back in the alley, several feet away from Quatre.

"Leverage is everything. Don't forget that."

Quatre smirked into the faces of the startled group and opened the door, stepping inside just as the doorman came back

"Watch out. There's a bunch trying to rush the door. I don't think they'll be anymore trouble, just watch out for the wet one."

"Wet one?"

"He fell."

"Oh."

Quatre rejoined the group and smiled, they were all having such a good time, but he was getting tired. He always seemed to get into the most fights of any of them.

Trowa, of course, noticed that he was sighing and asked what was wrong.

"Meli, you just don't seem to have any fun anymore. We need to take you on a vacation soon."

"Yeah, I'd like that. I guess . . . I just get so tired of stupid people. Just because I'm small they try to take advantage."

"Na," Duo interrupted. "Quatre, it's because you're so sweet. You just don't have the face for it. You don't notice me getting into a bunch of fights do you?"

"No. But then you're bigger than I am."

"Not by that much. I just look harder than you do, that's all."

Hoots of derision from the others, excepting Quatre, made him glare around. "What? I don't look like an innocent choir boy like he does!"

"Thanks so much, Duo. That really makes my day."

"Oh, Meli, don't. You do look so innocent it just invites idiots to try you. You should stay closer to me."

"Why? I don't need a baby sitter. I was a Gundam Pilot, you know."

"Yes. We all know. But you will notice that Duo stays close to Heero . . ."

"Hey! I stay close to keep Mr. Death Glare From Hell from scaring little kids."

"Hn."

"Oooooo, was that your 'Duo you're an idiot' grunt or your 'Duo I love you to pieces' one?"

"Both." Heero tugged Duo's braid gently and he obligingly squawked, "Not the hair, man."

The interplay between them drew attention away from Quatre, giving him time to get his smile back in place.

The DJ started up again and made all the pilots wish he'd suddenly develop laryngitis

"Well, Well, Well. Yours truly has had a little bird give him the low down, seems we have celebrities in our midst tonight. Look at the spot light, ladies and laddies, the Gundam Boys are here.

The spot hit them and they all flinched. It was like being spotlighted by Oz without the option of shooting anyone. They felt exposed and uncomfortable and showed it. Duo gave his best impression of a deer caught in headlights, Wufei scowled like someone had accused him of being a woman, Trowa and Heero's complete lack of expression made them look like bookend sculptures and even Quatre couldn't dredge up more than an anemic grimace.

"Come on, Guys, don't be shy! Stand up and give us a bow . . . oh, there are our two dancers from last set. Didn't know you guys could . . . "

The music started up suddenly, as the DJ's partner realized that he was about to put his foot in his mouth. The blare of heavy techno drowned him out, much to everyone's relief.

"Damn you, you idiot. That was Quatre Raberba Winner!"

"Who? The rich boy?"

"The fucking rich boy Gundam pilot, you ass."

"He's too little . . . to nice looking."

"Yeah, what's he supposed to look like. Looks don't count for much when you're inside a MS. Dumb ass."

Quatre sighed, he was taking stock and realized that he'd already been in two, or was it three, physical fights and a stare down, and the night was only half over. He didn't want to spoil the night for the others but he was tired already and not because he'd danced so much.

"Hey Q-man, I'll give you some advice. Ya know, it's worth exactly what ya pay for it, but here it is. Don't be so damn careful about making a scene in public. If ya wind up in the tabloids, so what?" Duo plunked his elbows on the table, folded his hands and rested his chin on them. Cocking his head slightly to one side, he gave Quatre an impish grin that made him look half his nineteen years. "Hhhmmm? Think about it."

Quatre blinked once, then thought furiously. He'd always been very careful about not making a public scene, he'd been raised to believe it wasn't 'done' but now he was remembering something very interesting.

Duo used to have almost as much trouble as he did, until he'd wound up in the tabloids and the regular papers for a fight he'd gotten into in a biker bar. Heero had left him at a table and gone-somewhere for some reason. The fight hadn't lasted very long but according to witnesses, who admitted that the other guys had started it, it had been violent in the extreme. The coverage hadn't lasted more than three days but Duo had abruptly stopped having trouble with a certain element. It was definitely something to think about.

As Quatre thought Trowa walked up and hung and arm over his shoulder, "What are you looking so serious about, Meli. Something bad?"

"I'm not sure. I have a decision to make and no one can make it for me. I think I need to show my steel, but I hate to get into a public confrontation to do it."

Wufei shook his head, he'd seen this coming for quite a while. He knew it had to be, but he didn't have to like it any better than the others were going to.

"It's an injustice that you have to do this, but I've been expecting it. What do you want me to do?"

Quatre grinned at Wufei, his injustice remark had become somethin of an in joke among them.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Stay out of it unless I really get in too deep."

Heero scowled so hard the waitress gathering their empty glasses apologized and scurried away.

"I'll stay out of it too. But I don't have to like it."

Trowa rested his chin on Quatre's head, kissing his silky hair. "You sure you want to do this Meli?"

'I"m sure I don't, but Duo's right. If I don't show people that I won't put up with this kind of thing someone's going to get really hurt, sooner or later, and I would rather it wasn't me. I'm selfish that way "

Trowa kissed Quatre again and grumbled, "Not selfish, you've sacrificed your body enough. It's time you pushed the envelope and shoved your skills in their faces. You're just too . . . sorry, . . . pretty. I know you hate to be called pretty, but you are."

"Thank you, Koi. I need all the moral support I can get " Quatre's disgruntled expression made them all laugh, but their mirth was subdued. They all realized that he was about to go out and get in a serious fight with the next bunch of fools who challenged him.

"Who are you going to pick? I don't see a lot of fighters in here."

"I'm not going to pick anyone. I'm going to let them pick me. There are a lot of disgruntled assholes outside wanting to get in. I'm going to go outside, smoke a cigarette, and come back in. Or try too. Someone is sure to start something."

Trowa looked confused, and said softly, "Koi, I didn't know you smoke. I thought you said it stinks."

"I don't and it does. But who's to know except us, and you all won't say."

Quatre signaled to the waitress, who sidled up to the table ready to flee Heero if he so much as twitched.

"Sir?"

"A pack of Comets, please."

"Menthol or regular?"

"Menthol."

After paying for the pack Quatre opened it. Or tried to. Duo finally reached out and took it from him, opening it with a practiced flick of his fingers.

"Didn't know you smoked, Duo."

"Don't, except when I'm undercover. And then I smoke some weird off brand that's mostly herbs. Stink like the real thing and give me a rep for being fussy as hell. Here, don't hurt yourself by inhaling the damn things."

"Thanks Pal, I owe you."

Heero reached out and took Duo's hand. "Pay him back by not getting hurt."

"Heero! You know I'm as good as Duo."

"I do. But there's always backstabbers out there."

"But I'm depending on you guys to make sure that it's a . . . ahem. . . fair fight. If you know what I mean."

Quatre looked at his friends and saw that they hadn't considered that.

"Guys, consider this a mission. Mission: Bad ass Quatre. I'm going out and make myself a rep so I don't spend half an evening of supposed fun pealing idiots off me. I'll do the fighting, your part is to see that I don't get jumped from behind, or in over my head. If every idiot in the club decides to try for a piece of me I expect backup big time. Ok?"

Trowa sighed and nodded. "Ok Koi, but I don't have to like it."

Wufei shrugged, "I will see . . . "everyone groaned. "justice done." He looked around with an exaggeratedly innocent look on his face. "What?!"

Duo snickered softly, that always got a rise out of the group. Then he pulled a glove out of his pocket. "Want this?"

"Yes, please. All I have are my guns and a knife. Seems a little extreme for the circumstances."

Heero just grunted and handed Quatre a small lighter. "Need this."

"I do?"

"Bomb, smoke, not explosive. Worst comes to worst. Squeeze hard and drop it."

"Heero! Did I ever tell you you're my bestest bud?"

"Duo, you're an ass."

The banter made Quatre feel better, he hated fighting, but Duo had been telling him for months that he wasn't doing anyone any favors by letting things get out of hand. And he finally realized that he was right. He'd done physical damage to two men who hadn't responded to the polite smile and gentle 'back down' and he was tired of side stepping. Sometimes he wasn't in the mood to placate some idiot by smoothing over their foolishness. Sometimes his instinctive need be the caretaker was a real burden.

"Enough! I'm on my way. Just watch my back. Thanks."

Quatre walked out the front door of the club, smiled at the doorman and leaned against the wall right next to him.

"Mind if I smoke?"

"Naw, . . . um . . . but I'd light the other end if I was you."

"Oh! Thanks. I don't usually smoke but I've got an ulterior motive. Want one?"

"Thanks, don't indulge myself. What are you up to? Just so I don't get my ass in a sling."

"You know who I am?"

"Haven't a clue. You . . . well, looking at you . . . . I'd say: young, rich, good shape, lot more dangerous than I want to mess with. Two guns, one lead, the other some new electronic something. Knife. And a bulge in your right side pocket that's either a slapper or a lead glove."

You're a lot more observant than I like, in a way. But you're right. I'll tell you my name and see. It's Quatre . . .

"Oh shit! Winner, the Gundam boy."

"That's me. "

The doorman gave Quatre with a respectful look, and shifted in place, moving from one foot to the other.

"I don't want to know what you're up to. Just don't kill anyone on my watch. Ok?"

"Don't plan on it. In fact, I'm trying to set it up so that I don't have that worry anymore."

"No respect, huh?"

"Nope. But that's going to change. I'm too nice for my own good or so Shinigami says."

"Damnit! Are all you in the club?"

"Yep."

"Shit."

The doorman just sighed and looked over the line. He had an idea what Quatre was up to and all he wanted was not to be in the middle of it. He spotted what he wanted and motioned a man over.

"You and your guys might as well go home. You're not getting into the club, you're still banned."

The man growled, "I suppose that mannequin there get's in."

"Yep, he's not going to trash the place for the fun of it. Go on in, Mister, you've had your smoke."

Quatre didn't quite know what to make of the doorman's actions but he went on in and looked around. The groans and complaints behind him told him that his plan was coming to fruition.

"Hey! That's not fair! If he came out he has to go to the end of the line."

Quatre heard the door man leave his post to holler at the line and that's when the bikers made their move, rushing the door and crowding in, pushing Quatre aside, and stampeding the dance floor.

"Ok, that's it. I'm on it."

Quatre didn't see the Vid crew set up on a cat walk filming the opening of the newly redecorated and renamed club and wouldn't have cared if he had.

The man who had pushed him took a swing at him just on general principles and Quatre countered by grabbing his wrist and jerking. The man went down with a grunt and grunted again as Quatre kicked him in the ribs, knocking the air out of him and putting him out of the fight. He dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the glove, slipping it onto his hand, he moved into the center of the dance floor and proceeded to 'go Shinigami' on the pack of bikers.

He punched one man in the kidney and thumped him in the temple when he staggered. Lashing out with a foot he took the third man behind the knees and stomped him when he landed. That left four men to deal with and they knew something was up by now.

They all turned, looking for their fellows and met with a blue-eyed blond-haired angel with the look of a devil. Quatre was in battle mode and ready for them with his gloved fist clenched and the other open. Standing in an easy stance he waited for them to come to him, which they did. Two tried to flank him but dropping to the floor he rolled, knocking one man down. A kick to the head as he rolled by, put that one out of commission. The two in front of him didn't fare well either. He turned his side roll into a flickering shoulder flip that put him on his feet between them, a quick punch to the face with a leaded glove convinced one man to drop out while he had a chance and the other two just started backing up hands out, stammered apologies flooding from shaking lips.

The DJ had done his best to stop the fight by turning up the music, but the techno had only added to the fury of the battle, punctuating the speed with which Quatre acted, and making a back drop of hard base.

Now he grabbed the microphone and started talking.

"Well folks, that was quite a show. I don't know what it was all about, but all you fight fans out there really got an eye full. If you'll all stay off the floor, the police will take care of the left overs in just a jiff. While they're doing that . . ."

Again the DJ was cut off, but this time by the police. Who ordered everyone in the club out, except for the combatants. Of course that command was only aimed at Quatre, all the bikers were unable to do more than groan.

Duo pulled out his badge and, followed by Wufei and Heero, also with credentials at the ready, hurried to get to Quatre before he did something irretrievable. He was still in battle mode and more dangerous than most of the officers could ever understand.

"Don't touch him. That's Gundam Pilot Winner. Whatever is going on here . . . get that Vid crew out . . . now."

The officer in command of the group dispatched to quell the riot Quatre had started was obviously ex-military. And knew all of them. He didn't bother looking at badges or credentials, he just ordered, "Get him under control before I have to sedate him. If that happens I'll have to arrest him, and I don't want to try to do that. I don't want to lose any men over this stupidity. I want a report on my desk asap. From Preventer Headquarters preferably. Keeps my butt out of a crack. Go ... do."

Quatre stood in the middle of the floor, calmly taking off the weighted glove. He tossed it to Duo, who caught it left handed and tucked it away.

"You ok, Little Brother? You need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need to calm down a little, and I'd really like a drink."

"Sorry son, no alcohol." A cop came up with a pair of handcuffs in his hand. They had cuffed the bikers and now were after Quatre. "I'm gonna have to cuff you until we get this sorted out. Don't resist. And I need you to identify which of your friends were involved as well."

"Just me officer. No . . . here. Don't do it like that . . ."

"Look kid, I've been cuffing people since you were nothing but a twinkle in your Daddy's eye."

"Yes. I'm sure you have, but I've been getting out of them since I was nine. Here." Quatre handed the handcuffs back to the officer who stared for a second then turned to Heero.

"You a Preventer?" Heero nodded. "Take him in custody, I'm not messing with him."

Heero gave Quatre a tiny smirk and motioned him to follow. Leading him to a table he got him into a chair, Trowa brought him a glass of what looked like lemonaide and sat down beside him.

"Don't ever do that again. I almost lost it when I saw that cop cuff you." Trowa shuddered.

"I'm fine. Battle mode off line, officer put in his place. And I saw that Vid crew escape out the second floor fire door. Come kiss me."

When Trowa finished examining Quatre's tonsils, the others gathered around and they snuck out the back, piled into Quatre's limo and the driver took them all home. Heero called the commander and explained that they would be sending in a report asap, but that, due to the fact that Quatre was a Gundam Pilot, they didn't think it was safe to stay at the club.

"I'm sorry we didn't follow protocol but, as you know, sometimes it's not possible. I'll personally answer to your superior if you have problems. Thank you."

Heero hung up his phone and tucked it back in his pocket. "You might want to get your lawyers on this, if one of them decides to press charges you could have some trouble."

Quatre smiled gently, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I have a team of legal eagles on retainer that should be able to get off a serial killer. I'll be fine. I just hope the Vid crew got some good footage. I don't want to have to do this too often. "

The driver dropped Heero and Duo off first, then took Wufei by his apartment. By the time Trowa and Quatre got home it was the wee hours of the morning and Quatre was asleep in Trowa's lap.

Trowa sighed and began the task of waking a Gundam pilot with out getting killed.

"Quatre . . . Meli . . . wake up. We're home . . . you need to come into the house."

Quatre stirred and then sat up, knuckling his eyes and licking dry lips "Huh? We're . . . oh, I was dreaming. Are we home?" he took Trowa's hand and pulled him after into the house. "Stupid question. Of course we are. Sorry about falling asleep on you."

"Not a problem. Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted. Watching you fight and not jumping in to help was the hardest thing I've done in a long time. Oh, you're starting to telegraph a drop kick. I'll tell your trainer tomorrow."

"Ok, bed now."

.

Next morning was exciting, at least for the news media. The story was all over every news show and every paper had some form of story. 

The stories varied wildly in the press, but the pictures were all about the same; Quatre cold cocking some guy at least twice his size. The Vid coverage was good and one channel showed the whole thing from start to finish several times.

One of the anchormen was unrepentant.

"I'm ex-Oz and not ashamed to say so. All I've got to say about this is, anyone stupid enough to start a fight with a Gundam Pilot, even if he does look like a candy ass poofter, isn't on my sympathy card list." The man looked into the camera and finished his narration with a simple remark. "I don't care how innocent and sweet he looks. He was a Gundam Pilot. It's too bad his looks make everyone forget that."

.


End file.
